User blog:Maki Kuronami/Lesson 21: Pyrrha is freaking Invincible!
Video related. That said, another RWBY day, another blog from me. Let's do this shit. We start where most films end, the slow walk towards the arena... into Pyrrha roflstomping CRDL. And I'm actually surprised that they managed to put up a fairly good fight. I half-expected that battle to just be between Pyrrha and Cardin for a whole minute or two. Of course, their teamwork needs more polish, considering that particular thing at the end. Post-match, we see Blake being Blake. Except not. For a moment, I thought she reacted like that since she doesn't wanna fight Pyrrha. I mean, who wants to fight Pyrrha? Oh right. Mercury decides to be a badass and challenge Pyrrha. So we get that battle that we saw a glimpse of in the Lazer Team Livestream. Holy shit does adding a few lighting make things massively better. Glimpse is an understatement. We fucking saw 70% of the battle already. RT why u do dis. Classes end, Glynda mentions the prom and we get confirmation that missions are a thin- HOLY CRAP BLAKE, you're looking super terrible right now. The hell have you been doing?! Sun asks her out on the prom, but Blake's having none of it as she's too busy with... stuff. So busy that even Weiss is concerned, pretty much citing what she's been doing for the past... days? Months? Anyways, point was that Blake is pretty much cramming not for classes, but for Roman. Then CFVY's first mention occurred. They're apparently taking a while in their mission. Hm... Blake is unamused and walks out of RWBY once again. I find it ironic that my initial thought way back before RWBY become a team was that Weiss would be the team rogue, since she's paired up with Ruby of all people. Now, the rogue is being the rogue of the team. I said rogue so much in that paragraph moreso than I ever did in my entire life. =_= Then Juan Arc became canon. I think this is pretty much the culmination of Jaune flirting with Weiss. And he still failed. So he decided to train with Pyrrha instead. While we were away, Jaune has been level grinding with Pyrrha, enough that he's apparently good with his sword now. We just need a JNPR centric episode to see how much they improved since episode 8. We also get more hints that Aura and Semblance are strongly connected. As discovering Jaune's semblance involves learning more aura-related stuff. I still say that Aura acts as both MP and AP, (Armor points. Think Half-life or Halo. I dunno the proper term) which is consumed per usage of semblance. Well, not consumed consumed, just temporarily drained. Jaune doesn't wanna take aura lessons though since he's still salty over not getting Weiss to dance with him. Cue more feels courtesy of Jaune being an oblivious chucklefuck. A friend of mine stated that Jaune feels that he's not on the same level as Pyrrha, which is why a ship between them won't last. I'm starting to see that it's beginning to happen. But not in the way I expect. Oh. OH, right. Cinder is still chilling in Beacon. Wait, is she knitting? I think Monty's trolling us at this point. Cinder is young enough to pass as a student, and now she's fucking knitting shit. Overall, a mostly Pyrrha-centric episode. But we did get some information that would prove interesting for discussion. Cinder for example talks about "taking away power"... What do you think, everyone? Category:Blog posts